


Under the red sky

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Red is the color of sky in the morning or in the evening. The color of blood. And the color of the realm ruled by the Devil.Will he escape his fate, or would the red swallow him up in the midst of his misery?





	Under the red sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some choices are tough to make. Some things must be sacrificed so others could be kept.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" a cheerful voice asked

A thin, but tall, female approached them with a plate full of deliciously sweet pancakes. 

Luffy's mouth watered at the sight, and even Ace and Sabo couldn't resist. In the next second, they were all scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. And for them, there was a high chance it wasn't. 

After they were finished eating, they began studying her meticulously.

They have known her for four years, ever since she saved Sabo from his unfortunate run-in with the Celestial Dragon. They owed her a lot for ensuring that the three of them would be able to stay together. They were quick to accept her into their social circle. Her name was Alexandra, and like them, she had no place in the world.

And then, six days ago, Ace - now fourteen years old - had declared her his girlfriend. This, for some reason, unnerved Luffy and Sabo. It gave them a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs, though they didn't know why. When Alexandra went out to do some shopping, Luffy and Sabo took the opportunity to inform Ace how they felt.

"I don't trust her." Sabo drummed his fingers against the table "I had a little talk with Luffy yesterday and he agrees with me on this matter."

"She saved your life." Ace pointed out "What is there not to trust?"

Sabo didn't know how to respond. It was just a feeling.......something that he couldn't verbalize. 

"You need to break up with her." Luffy announced "If you don't, you will get hurt."

Sabo couldn't help but chuckle at that. Leave it to Luffy to be blunt about the whole thing.

-x-

Sabo and Luffy decided to tail Alexandra the next time she went out on one of her little excursions. Ace was still sound asleep, so this was the best chance they had. Once they ventured deeper into the forest, they heard voices,

"How is your mission going?" a deep voice inquired

Judging by their uniform, the man was a Marine.

"Yes." Alexandra bit her lip "But do I have to? I don't think I could any more."

"If you don't keep this up, the other two would pay the price." the Marine smirked "So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna betray him to save the other two?"

Sabo and Luffy stepped out of their hiding place, ready to beat down the three Marines and demand the truth from Alexandra.

When she saw them, she winced.

"Oh, we are glad that you could join us." the Marine greeted smugly "I am Isao, and you must be Sabo and Luffy."

"What's going on?" Sabo looked from the Marine, who was still grinning, to Alexandra, who was shivering

"We had a little deal with your friend over here." Isao began his explanation "She was supposed to lure that brother of yours in so he could be captured and executed for his crimes. In exchange, both of you would be spared. You see, we got a little tidbit that Luffy is also the son of a criminal, and that your family is looking for you. We agreed to look the other way around on these matters, as long as we get Roger's hell-spawn."

"Crime?" Sabo's brow furrowed "What crime did Ace commit?"

Isao's face split into a grin.

"Being born." he simply stated

Sabo took a step back, motioning for Luffy to do the same. When they were far enough, they bolted.

"Go after them!" the Marine ordered 

"We have to warn Ace!" Sabo declared 

Luffy nodded, and they kept running. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough, and they were soon held in the grasp of two Marines.

"Now, my little lady." Isao turned to Alexandra "Deliver that child to us by sundown, and we'll never bother those two again. Otherwise, they would meet the most unfortunate fate."

Alexandra stopped trembling, and her expression became one of determination.

"It shall be done." she said softly "Sabo. Luffy. I am sorry, but this needs to be done. Ace would understand......"

Their glares hurt far more than any physical wound could, and for the moment, Alexandra's resolve almost wavered.


End file.
